Consequences
by Kitkat1987
Summary: Three months have passed since the BAU rescued Agent Chilcot and she has finally returned to work. But it quickly becomes apparent that all is not as it seems with Chilcot. How will the team cope with the new challenges that James has left in his wake? Part 2 of the Chilcot series. Ratings may change. This story is going to take longer to get to the action that the first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys, welcome to the second installment of the Chilcot series. I wasn't expecting to upload it so soon after finishing my first story, but it turns out I have most of this story written out so it just needs editing and uploading.**

 **If you are new to my work welcome. This story can be read by itself, but I do recommend reading story one Save Her as it gives the background to this story.**

 **That said, this is just a gentle reminder that due to life being hectic, I only have around 10-30 mins a day to edit my work so uploads may be sporadic so please bear with me.**

 **I have a list of FAQ/ update news on my profile relating to this series that I edit on a regular basis so feel free to check things out there.**

 **Disclaimer- Most characters are sadly not my own creation. Typos may appear or may actually be British spellings.**

 **And now, I shall let you all enjoy my work. All feedback welcome!**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner walked back into the hospital that he had only left 12 hours ago. Even then he had only gone home because Katy had insisted he left. He smiled to himself as he remembered her pointing out that she couldn't exactly get far without help right now. Stepping into the elevator he pressed the floor number that she was staying on as the doors closed he went over everything in his head again.

Katy Chilcot was very lucky to be alive. She'd been kidnapped, tortured and raped, the B.A.U had only just found her in time, James, her kidnapper and someone from her past, had stabbed her before fleeing the scene. She had died briefly in Hotch's arms. By some miracle she had somehow fought through it not only that, she had healed from most of her wounds quickly. She had been conscious for a month now and seemed to be gaining her strength by the day. In fact, the Doctors had been talking about discharging her within the next few days.

The elevator door opened and Hotch stepped out heading towards the room he knew Katy would be in. He knocked on the closed door and popped his head through. No one was there. Frowning he backed out wondering if she had been discharged already and wondering why Garcia, who had informed him earlier that she was coming to see Katy, hadn't called him to inform him.

Walking up to the nurses desk he waited for the woman to finish her conversation on the phone, before he spoke to her. She looked up and smiled in recognition at him. 'I was wondering if you could tell me if Miss Chilcot has been discharged?'

The nurse shook her head. 'No, she's still here, she's having a shower.' Pointing in the direction of the shower rooms she continued. 'She said if you arrived to tell you to go down there. She's in the first room.'

Hotch nodded in thanks and walked down the corridor the nurse had pointed too. Once outside the door, he could hear Garcia and Katy laughing. He knocked, the laughing stopped as footsteps came towards the door, it opened to reveal Garcia. 'Hey boss man.' she stepped back to let him into the room, he paused on the doorstep. 'Don't worry you can't see anything.' He stepped inside, noticing another door that was slightly open with a nurse stood there. Garcia closed the door behind him.

'Is that Hotch?' a familiar voice shouted from behind the door.

Garcia walked back towards the chair. 'It is indeed our illustrious leader.'

Katy laughed before she spoke again. 'Welcome back Hotch! I'm surprised you weren't back sooner.'

'Yeah well, Jack insisted I stayed until he went to school.' He leant on the door that Garcia had closed as she sat down.

The water stopped. 'Good on him! You should be spending time with him.' Her head popped around the door. 'He needs you more than I do.' She disappeared again, the nurse following her in, to help her dress.

Hotch glanced towards Garcia who was texting on her phone before he spoke again. 'How are you feeling?'

'Human. Although if Garcia keeps begging me to help her find Prince William's number I might go knock myself out again.' Katy said jokingly.

Garcia looked up from her phone in mock disgust. 'Hey, you are from England, it should be easier for you to find out!' Hotch smiled to himself at the well-worn conversation between the two.

Katy shuffled into the room. A towel still wrapped around her hair. The nurse walked out behind her, leaving the room to allow the three some privacy. 'And how many times do I need to tell you that just because I lived near where he lives several years ago it doesn't mean that I can get his number?'

'You could at least try Katy!' Hotch held the door open. Garcia walked out in front of them both. 'You used to work for the government, could you not have gotten his number then?'

Walking into her room Katy responded. 'I didn't work for… well ok I did but I was never able to get his number.' Sitting on the bed she turned to face Garcia. ''Besides, he is married now it's too late.'

Sitting on the edge of the bed Garcia continued to mumble. 'I'm blaming you for that by the way.'

'Garcia.' Hotch said warningly noticing Katy wince as he sat in the chair next to the bed. 'So what's the plan on discharge?'

'Well given I've still got another two months before I can come back to work, I think I'd best go back to England with Mum given what happened. I think my whole family will want reassurance that I am still living and breathing.' Katy sighed. 'I'm taking bets now on Mum begging me to stay in England. Especially if she finds out that James was never actually caught.'

Garcia smiled. 'That's what Mom's are for!'

Katy rolled her eyes and replied bitterly. 'Yeah, but will mother dearest let me come back?'

'Well we could kidnap you off her.' Garcia replied brightly not thinking.

Katy looked blank and seemed to withdraw into herself at that comment. Realising what she had said Garcia pulled Katy into an automatic hug. 'I'm so sorry Katy!'

Hotch watched as Katy pulled herself together, before responding to Garcia. 'No worries Penelope, slip of the tongue I'm sure.' He noticed that the haunted look stayed in her eyes for the rest of the time he was there.

* * *

 **8 Weeks later**

Sighing Katy stopped walking and turned to her mother. 'Shall we get a coffee before I catch my flight?' her mother nodded and walked towards the nearest coffee shop. 'You want me to get them whilst you pick the table out?' Her mum walked off with the bags to find a table whilst Katy walked up to the counter.

Once she had the coffees Katy turned around and walked over to her mum, she noticed that she was biting her nail and staring off into the middle distance. Sitting down she handed her mum one of the lattes in her hand. 'Mum are you ok?'

Jumping she turned to look at Katy, placing her hands around the cup in front of her she replied. 'Katy are you sure about this?' Katy started to nod but her mum placed a hand over Katy's 'I want you to think about this. Are you sure you should go back at all?'

Katy leant back, pulling her hand out of her mother's 'Mum, please, we've been through this. I need to go back.'

Helen looked her daughter in her eyes. 'Need Katy? Or want?'

Guilty Katy looked away from her mother before replying. 'I need to, the team need me.'

'But you nearly died!' Helen said loudly causing the tables around them to turn and face them.

Katy grabbed her mother's hand again and checked no one was still staring at them as she responded. 'Mum, I didn't that is the main thing.'

'But you could have.' Squeezing her daughters hand she continued. 'Do you know how painful it was to get that call when you are so far away and knowing your father couldn't come with me to see you.' A tear fell from her mother's eye as she spoke.

Reaching out to wipe her Mum's tear Katy spoke softly. 'Mum you know what this job is about. I know you don't agree with it, but please understand that this is the job I chose, can you please respect that?'

Helen nodded sadly before replying. 'Does it have to be so far away?'

'Muuuuuum, you know I can come home whenever I want. You also know you can come over whenever. Please don't make this worse than it already is.'

Her mother smiled softly. 'I'm sorry Katy, I just worry, you are my little girl after all.'

Katy laughed and let go of her mother's hand. 'Your 28 year old baby right?' Katy stood up and walked over to her Mum hugging her from behind like she used too. 'Mum I know you worry, but if I don't go back I'll never be able to move on from what happened.' Moving back round to face her mum she looked into her face. 'Please understand that.'

For a while neither of them spoke. Suddenly a hand reached out and grasped hers. Katy looked over to her Mum. 'I'm proud of you, I always have been.'

Katy smiled at her Mum. 'Yea I know Mum.' Sipping her coffee Katy pulled a face. 'Ew, does the coffee taste fine to you?'

Looking over the cup she was drinking Helen responded. 'Yes. Why?'

Frowning Katy put down the cup. 'No reason, just not used to drinking it I guess.'

Helen smiled thoughtfully at her daughter. 'It isn't like you to not enjoy a cup of coffee.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I will add this to the blurb for this story, but it just crossed my mind that I forgot to mention this is a slow build story to the actual action in this story.**

 **Also, just a gentle reminder that my updates may be a bit sporadic due to life, the universe and everything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stifling a yawn Katy walked slowly through the airport. She felt a mixture of nerves and happiness to be back in America after being away two months. The memory of her mother's worries about what had happened just a few months ago did not help alleviate her concerns. Although Katy understood why her mother was worried over her decision to come back to America, she still knew she had to come back to face everything that happened.

Debating if she wanted a coffee before she started the mission to find a taxi a voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Katy!' Turning to the voice she saw Hotch walking towards her holding a cup of coffee.

'Hotch?' Katy walked over to him. 'What are you doing here?'

Handing her the cup and taking the bags off her he spoke. 'I thought you might want to get back home quickly rather than fighting the crowds to get a taxi at this time of evening.'

Sipping her drink Katy grimaced at the bitter taste as she glanced sideways at him as they headed outside and towards his car. 'I'm presuming that you mean Garcia wanted you all to come and this was a compromise?'

Hotch glanced blankly at Katy. 'She had a banner ready and everything.'

Laughing Katy stopped as they arrived at Hotch's car. 'Why am I not surprised?'

Hotch gave Katy a rare smile. 'I wouldn't be surprised if they've all snuck into your apartment and decorated it for your return.' Unlocking the car Hotch headed towards the back of the car to put her luggage away.

Katy opened the passenger door a faint smile on her lips. 'Let me guess, you mysteriously lost my key?'

Walking to the driver's side Hotch looked at her briefly his face blank of all emotion. 'Not at all.'

As they both sat in the car Katy spoke again. 'Wait, so you gave them my key willingly?'

'I am not at liberty to say.' Hotch stated as he started the car.

Sitting in Hotch's car Katy smiled to herself, glad to be back. As they left the airport however she noticed that Hotch had gone quiet and looked like he was on the verge of saying something important but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. 'Right then Aaron Hotchner. What aren't you saying?'

Frowning Hotch focused on the road. 'Nothing.'

Katy turned in her seat to look at him. 'Nice try, but I'm a profiler too. I know your facial expressions, so spit it out, what is wrong?'

Running a hand through his hair Aaron continued to stare at the road. 'Strauss called me before I came to pick you up.' He started hesitantly.

Sipping her coffee Katy continued to look at him. 'Yeah... and?'

Stopping at an interchange he glanced at her. 'You can't come back to work yet. She is insisting on a Psych evaluation.'

Anger crossed Katy's face as she turned away from Hotch. 'I'm fine!' She said aggressively as Hotch rounded the corner.

'Katy...' he began reproachfully.

She shook her head. 'No, I don't need...'

Hotch cut across her. 'Listen, Katy. We all had to have psych evaluations after what happened. You faced a traumatic situation.'

'But I'm ok now.' She implored.

Abruptly Hotch pulled the car over to the side of the road. 'Katy' Hotch said softly and took his eyes off the road to face her. 'You died in my arms just over three months ago. You can't pretend that didn't happen.'

Katy looked away from him as he started the car again, she didn't speak again until they arrived outside her apartment building. 'Fine. But I'm not happy about this.'

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Hotch had arrived at the office earlier than usual for the meeting with Strauss and the psychiatrist. To be honest he was dreading it.

He'd hated having to agree to this psych evaluation of Katy, but he understood why it was needed. The whole team had needed to discuss what had happened. It was difficult to ignore that part of their team had been had been kidnapped and tortured.

He knocked on the door to Strauss' office before entering. Strauss was leaning on her desk talking to the man sat in front of her. She looked up at Hotch and paused their conversation to address Hotch.. 'Agent Hotchner, I'd like to introduce Doctor Robbins.'

'Hello' Hotch said as the man stood up and shook his hand. Strauss motioned for them to both sit down. 'How did it go?'

Doctor Robbins looked perplexed as he spoke. 'I found her a little odd to be honest. If you hadn't told me she had been kidnapped, raped, tortured and nearly killed I would have had no inkling to the fact that anything had gone on. Now either she is an exceptional liar or she is a very strong.'

Hotch frowned. 'Katy wouldn't lie. She couldn't.'

'Well I suppose she could just be having a delayed reaction to the events. That does happen to some people, as you know.' Robbins rubbed his nose as he continued speaking. 'She could eventually be overwhelmed by the memories of what happened. And she could eventually show some signs of Post-Traumatic Stress. Then again, given her background...' he trailed off as if trying to figure out how to continue. 'Well, you know about that so I don't need to really go there. But at the moment she seems mentally well.' He shrugged as if he was confused by the situation.

Strauss moved around to her chair and sat down. 'So you think she should be ok to return to work Doctor Robbins?'

Robbins nodded. 'I see no harm in her coming back to work in the next few weeks.' He said as he stood up. 'You know how to contact me if anything happens or you think she needs to speak to me.' He walked out of the room leaving Hotch and Strauss alone.

'Hotch?' Strauss was now staring at him intently. 'I'll leave it up to you to decide if she returns now or later. I trust your opinion on this. But be aware that the time may come where one of us needs to inform your team of who exactly Katy is.' Nodding Hotch stood up and walked out of the office.

* * *

Katy sat up quickly as the knocking woke her up, the book she had been reading earlier went flying as she stood up. 'Just a minute.' She called out as she walked over to the mirror to check that she looked alright.

'No rush Chilcot.' Hotch's voice called through the door. Smiling to herself Katy quickly walked towards the door, unlocking it she opened it to Hotch. 'Hello.' He stepped through the door.

'Hello yourself.' Katy said as she closed the door. 'Do you want a coffee?' Hotch nodded. Walking past him she walked into the living area, knowing he would follow her. 'Sit down.' She walked into the kitchen area and started to make the coffee. 'No Jack today?' she asked over her shoulder.

AS he walked into the room he accidently kicked something on the floor, looking down he saw it was a book up, he bent over to pick it up and place it on the table in front of him glancing briefly at the title. 'No, it isn't a social visit.' Katy walked into the room holding two cups of coffee. 'Thanks' Hotch said as he took one off her. 'It's a work related one.'

Katy looked over her coffee cup at him as she sat down on the sofa opposite him. 'Oh? About my evaluation.' She looked worried.

Hotch sipped his coffee before he responded. 'It is good news, don't look so worried. Strauss and Doctor Robbins have cleared you to come back. They said it was up to me to decide when you come back, but it's up to you really.' He looked over at Katy who had suddenly gone pale. 'Are you ok?'

Katy nodded before speaking. 'Oh it's nothing, just been feeling a bit off colour all day.' She put her cup down on the table in front of her. 'When you say it is up to me?'

'You can come back tomorrow if you want.' He responded, still frowning at Katy.

'Hmm.' Katy sat thinking. 'Do you have any major cases about to happen?'

Shaking his head Hotch replied. 'Not that I am aware of no, but you know the nature of this business.'

Smiling brightly Katy spoke. 'Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at 8!'

Hotch drained his cup and placed it on the table. Standing up he spoke. 'I shall leave you to enjoy your evening.' Katy stood up, suddenly she wobbled on her feet. Hotch reached out to catch her. 'Are you sure you are ok Katy?'

Wrapping her arms around herself Katy spoke. 'Yeah, still a bit jetlagged I think, might go to bed actually.'

Hotch smiled slightly at her. 'Ok, well if you feel any worse feel free to call me. Don't force yourself to come in if you aren't ready.' He opened the door and turned to look at her one last time. 'Goodnight.'

'Night.' She closed the door behind him and ran to the bathroom to throw up for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it has been so long between updates, uni work has been insane and will continue to be insane until September. Please be patient with me, I will try to update more often but I can't make any promises.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hesitation caused Katy to stare at the entrance to the bullpen. She couldn't deny the nerves that were coursing through her as she realised it was over three months since she had walked through the doors. There was some doubt in her mind as to if she should have come back yet, or if she should have taken more time to recover like her mother had suggested.

Closing her eyes Katy took a deep breath and walked through the doors, she paused just inside the door. Reopening her eyes instantly and noticed that Reid, Morgan and Prentiss were deep in conversation at their desks. As she stepped towards them Prentiss noticed her movement and turned to look at her, smiling as she realised it was Katy, she stood up as she spoke. 'Oh hey stranger!' Morgan and Reid turned to look at who she was speaking to.

Katy hugged Prentiss smiling. 'Hey yourself, I'm glad to be back! As much as I love England I missed being here.'

'We missed you too English.' Morgan said as he hugged her. Stepping back he held her at arm's length. 'You look well.'

Reid nodded in agreement as he stepped forward to hug her too.'Yeah you look awesome!'

Once Reid withdrew from the hug, Katy walked over to her desk and smiled at them all before she responded. 'Thanks.'

Rossi, who had noticed Katy walk into the bullpen from his office had walked over to join the group. Katy had his back to him as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Hey kid, it's good to have you back.'

She turned to hug him too. 'Thanks Rossi, but I already miss the home cooking.'

Morgan nudged Prentiss, a mischievous glint in his eye. 'Hey you know what this means don't you?'

Prentiss nodded. 'Time for a party at Rossi's!'

Turning to the pair Rossi smiled. 'Oh really?' Folding his arms he continued. 'Do I get a say in this?'

Walking over to Rossi, Morgan placed an arm round the older man's shoulders. 'Rossi, you know you do. But are you free tonight?'

Katy laughed at Morgan. 'I've been back like four days, give me chance to settle in!'

Rossi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a squeal from near the doors causing them all to turn. 'Oh my god you are back!' Garcia came running across the bullpen and crashed into Katy enveloping her into a hug.

Gasping for air Katy tried and failed to release herself from Garcia's grip. 'God Garcia, I do need to breathe you know.'

Garcia withdrew from the hug and frowned at Katy. Silently she held out a hand as if expecting something. After a short pause she spoke. 'So where is it?''

Rubbing her ribs Katy looked confused. 'Where is what?'

Garcia dropped her outstretched hand. 'Don't give me that Chilcot, you promised you would find out Prince William's phone number!'

Sighing Morgan spoke up. 'Baby girl. I doubt she promised that.'

'But…' She began petulantly, turning slightly towards Morgan.

Katy put her hands on Garcia's shoulders causing Garcia to look back at Katy. 'For the last time... he is married!'

While this conversation was happening, Hotch had walked over reading a folder in his hands apparently not paying attention to the team. However as he arrived he spoke. 'She's right you know Garcia.' Looking up he smiled at Katy. 'Welcome back. Chilcot. I apologise for interrupting this reunion but we have a case.' Automatically the team started walking to the briefing room. 'Chilcot, can I have a word?'

Pausing Katy turned and towards frowned at Hotch. Once she was sure that the rest of the team had gone she addressed Hotch. 'What's up?'

Closing the folder he looked at Katy properly. 'Nothing really, just need to check that you feel ok with going on a case so soon?'

The smile on Katy's face dropped as she responded hesitantly. 'Why?'

They started walking up to the briefing room as Hotch spoke. 'You didn't look too well when I came to see you yesterday.'

Pausing outside the room she turned to look at Hotch. 'I told you it was the jetlag.'

Ignoring that the rest of the team were paying attention to the conversation they were having outside the door he continued. 'You can sit this one out if you want, give yourself chance to reacclimatise. You don't need to push yourself too hard.'

A look of annoyance crossed Katy's face. 'Hotch, it's fine, I can deal with it.' JJ walked past them both as Hotch seemed to be evaluating Katy before he finally let the issue drop and walked into the room. Katy following close behind.

* * *

Five minutes later saw the team sat in the briefing room as they discussed the new case.

Katy tuned out of what Garcia was saying as she felt an intense wave of nausea hit her. Looking away from the screen she focused on the pattern of the wood on the table pondering why photos were suddenly making her feel ill. Feeling eyes on her she turned and looked at Reid who had been watching her, she smiled shyly, unaware of the fact that he had seen how pale her face was.

With no warning at all Katy felt her stomach heave, pushing herself back from the table she managed to avoid vomiting over the paperwork and her iPad. She heard the gasps of concern and horror as she threw up over both herself and Reid.

As suddenly as it had started it stopped. No one spoke for a few seconds. Sensing the silence in the room Katy spoke first. 'Oh god, I'm sorry.' She didn't look up, embarrassed by what had happened. 'I'm so sorry Reid.'

Reid placed a hand on her shoulder. 'It's ok Katy. Why don't we both go freshen up?' Katy nodded and walked out of the room with Reid. She didn't look up as they left, feeling everyone looking at her. 'Are you ok?' He as they walked across the bullpen.

Looking at her feet, Katy only responded as they walked out of the bullpen. 'Just embarrassed and sorry.' She ran a hand through her hair.

Glancing sideways Reid responded. 'Don't be. Everyone does embarrassing things sometimes. Even me.'

A look of annoyance crossed Katy's face as she stared at Reid. 'Have you ever thrown up on your co-workers?' She snapped looking away from him.

Reid's smile dropped slightly. 'Well no... but.'

Katy sighed and turned to face Reid properly. 'Sorry Reid, it's not your fault. I'm just ridiculously embarrassed.' She placed a hand on the door of the ladies.

'Do you want me to wait for you?' He asked as they hesitated at the door.

She shook her head. 'No, it's ok. You go back when you are ready.' She smiled up at him as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

When Katy returned to the bullpen she saw that the team, including Reid, had moved into Hotch's office. She debated joining them briefly before deciding against it. She sank down into her chair. Glancing over at the briefing room she saw that the cleaning team were already in there, she sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

A few minutes later she heard the team leave Hotch's office. She looked up as they came into the bullpen. She smiled timidly as they walked up to her. 'Before you all ask. Yes I am ok. No I don't want to talk about it.'

JJ smiled at her. 'Don't worry about it. Also welcome back.'

A voice interrupted them all before Katy could respond. Hotch had walked up behind her. 'Shouldn't you all be on your way to the jet?' The tone of his voice made the rest of the team move without replying.

Katy stood up to leave too. 'Just wait a second Chilcot.' She sank back down in her chair and looked away from him. 'Katy?' She turned fully to face him. 'Are you alright?' The rest of the team had now left the office.

She looked up at him briefly before looking away. 'Apart from being mortified? Yes, I'm fine.'

Hotch knelt down next to her desk looking into her eyes. 'Look, if you've come back too soon it's ok.'

Katy shook her head. 'Honestly, it wasn't that. ' Hotch looked like he didn't believe her. 'Seriously Hotch I'm ok.' Hotch frowned at her. 'It's just the withdrawal from the pain medication. I've been like it for weeks. They did warn this could happen.'

Hotch looked into her face evaluating her before he replied. 'Are you sure you are ok?' she nodded. Standing up he continued. 'Well then, lets join the rest of the team. I'll just go get my go bag then we can be on our way.' He started to walk back towards his office. 'But Chilcot.' He paused and looked at her. 'If you are ill again you are going home ok?' He walked off before she could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know this makes me sound like a broken record, but over the past few weeks I've been spending 10 mins a day editing this story so updates may or may not become slightly more regular. Also, this is slightly shorter compared to other chapters, the way the story split between this and the next chapter was odd. And I promise the next chapter is nearly 2000 words! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Katy had been back at work nearly two weeks and had thankfully not thrown up since that first embarrassing day. Or, rather, she thought to herself, she hadn't thrown up in front of anyone since then. There had been the odd incident, but it seemed to be becoming less frequent. Her none existence appetite was coming back too which improved her mood. Her health following the kidnapping was thankfully almost back to normal.

The only thing that she had noticed that was different though, were the inexpiable mood swings. While she had initially attributed them to the events of the past few months, she was now starting to doubt that they were the only cause. She was also perfectly aware that they were getting more and more difficult to hide from the rest of the team.

She had started to contemplate a plan of action for what to say to anyone if they queried her behaviour when a voice broke into her thoughts. 'Are you deaf Chilcot?' Silently she looked over at Morgan. 'Geez, no need to look at me like that. Zombie.' He laughed at her.

Anger coursed through Katy, she sat up straight in her chair before she responded slightly aggressively. 'Excuse me?' Registering the annoyance in Katy's voice Prentiss and Reid looked over at the too.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender Morgan spoke. 'Chill out Chilcot. I only asked you a question.'

As suddenly as the anger arrived it left her. She sank back into her chair feeling deflated. She looked away from them all before turning back to Morgan. 'Sorry Morgan.' She smiled tentatively. 'I was in my own little world then. What did you want?'

Morgan turned away from her before responding. 'Nothing important, don't worry about it.'

Frowning Katy suddenly felt overcome with sadness. She placed her head on her desk trying to figure out why she was having such extreme emotions all of a sudden. Remembering her conversation with the psychiatrist a few weeks ago she began to wonder if maybe she was starting to experience some form of post traumatic stress. However, before she could ponder this anymore a voice interrupted her.

'Katy?' She looked up, tears streaming down her face. 'Are you ok?' Prentiss asked cautiously.

'Oh I don't know!' She said angrily, standing up. She walked towards the break area, ignoring the looks of bafflement on their faces. She knew that none of them were as baffled about her behaviour as she was.

As she walked out of the room Reid turned to Morgan and Prentiss. 'That was...' he trailed off.

* * *

'Weird?' Morgan leant back in his chair as Reid nodded. 'No kidding pretty boy. Wonder what's wrong.' He mused before turning back to his own work.

Five minutes after Katy's outburst, JJ walked into the break area to find Katy stood there with her face in a cupboard frowning at something. JJ reached for a cup. 'Hi Katy, do you want a coffee?' JJ reached for the Cafetière while she waited for a response.

'No thanks JJ.' Katy reappeared from the cupboard with a bag of chips from the cupboard. 'I've gone off it.' JJ looked shocked as Katy opened the bag of chips. Katy turned around and noticed JJ's facial expression. 'What? I've not really had coffee since... well you know.' She broke off looking awkward.

Nodding in understanding JJ took a while to respond. 'I just never thought I'd see the day you'd refuse coffee that's all.' JJ finished making her coffee and leant against the counter. 'Anyway, how are you settling back into work?'

Katy swallowed her chips before speaking. 'It's a little odd, but I'm glad I got back so quickly. I thought I'd be off for a lot longer.' Katy finished the chips and started routing around for another bag. JJ frowned at her, this was unusual behaviour for Katy.

'Hey ladies!' Morgan had walked over unnoticed by the pair. JJ continued to watch Katy as she almost inhaled her second pack of chips. 'Woah Katy, you know you need to breathe too right?' Morgan commented as he noticed where JJ was looking, Katy scowled at him and sat down. Laughing at Katy, Morgan turned to JJ 'Any coffee left JJ?' he asked as he reached for his cup. JJ nodded and moved out of his way continuing to frown at Katy who seemed to not notice her staring.

Morgan turned around and noticed who JJ was staring at. 'JJ?' JJ started and looked up at him, Katy also looked up at them both. 'Are y,ou ok?'

It took JJ a while to realise that Morgan was talking to her, she started as she replied to him. 'Yeah, sorry I just switched off Morgan.' Morgan looked between them both sensing that something may be about to go on between the two women. He glanced between Katy who looked just as confused as he was to JJ who was looking at him in a peculiar way.

Morgan raised a hand up. 'Ok, ok, I'll leave you two to whatever it is.' He turned away and walked off with his coffee back into the bullpen.

A brief silence filled the area before Katy reacted. 'JJ?' She asked tentatively. 'Is something up?' JJ nodded at her. 'Want to sit and talk about it?' Nodding JJ sat down next to Katy. After a brief awkward pause Katy asked 'So what is it?'

JJ sighed and hugged her coffee debating how best to bring up her suspicions over Katy's recent behaviour with the Brit. JJ knew that she was still a bit delicate following her kidnap and torture, but she knew she had to intervene now, especially given that Reid had been to discuss some of Katy's slightly concerning behaviour from earlier in that day. JJ suddenly reached a decision. 'How was it being back home in the UK?'

Katy looked thrown by the question and took a moment to respond. 'Weird, I'd forgotten how much my Mum babies me. She tried to force me into eating everything she cooked.' Katy Laughed and popped some more chips into her mouth. 'But that is what Mum's do right?'

JJ nodded smiling. 'It seems like you have your appetite back though.' Lifting her coffee to her mouth JJ continued to speak before taking a sip. 'I don't think I've ever seen you eat this much in one sitting.'

'Yeah.' Katy smiled. 'I could eat a horse, I'm hungry pretty much all the time at the moment.'

Laughing JJ got a bit nostalgic. 'You know the last time I was that hungry was when I was pregnant with Henry. Once I got over the morning sickness, all I could think of was food.' Katy smiled at her and continued to eat. JJ sipped her coffee whilst wondering how to change the direction of the conversation to what she had originally intended to discuss with Katy.

Suddenly Katy went pale and stopped eating and looked down at her food. 'No….' She looked a bit panicked and looked over at JJ who looked a bit bewildered by this sudden change in Katy's behaviour. 'No way, no, no no!'

'Katy? Talk to me.' JJ reached across and placed a hand on Katy's arm. 'What's wrong?'

Katy put the chips bag down and looked up at JJ. 'I can't be. Can I?' She started hyperventilating. 'Oh god, no not now!' Grasping the edge of the table Katy tried to control the panic attack that was threatening to take over.

JJ moved closer, casting a quick glance around to make sure that no one was looking their way. She noticed Prentiss looking their way obviously debating coming over to the pair. JJ shook her head at Prentiss before she focused her attention back onto Katy who was still struggling to control her breathing. 'Talk to me Katy. What can't it be? Talk to me, I can help.'

Looking up into JJ's face she suddenly spoke. 'I can't remember, oh god, shit, shit, shit.' JJ didn't interrupt her, knowing that Katy needed to speak it aloud first. What came next stunned JJ. 'I think I'm pregnant.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Just a warning... there is swearing in this chapter. Pretty early on too!**

 **Also, not sure how quickly the next chapter will be up. This story has a lot of chapters written already and they just need editing before being uploaded.**

* * *

'I can't remember when my last period was. Shit. I can't be pregnant. I can't. Can I? Oh man what do I do JJ?'

JJ had been expecting a confession of some sort of problem with eating, not this. But as she thought about it a few things suddenly made sense. Sighing JJ realised that she had to be practical whilst Katy was in the midst of blind panic. She looked around the room before leaning in to speak to Katy quietly. 'There's only one way to find out. If you want, I can go out and get a test. We can keep it our little secret?' Katy nodded mutely obviously in distress. 'Right I'll just go speak to Hotch, tell him I have to head out for a bit. You going to be ok here?' Katy nodded again. 'Ok, wait here.'

Standing up, JJ headed up to Hotch's office. As she passed the rest of the team Morgan spoke up. 'Hey, is Chilcot alright?' JJ turned and looked around at Katy who was now had her head in her hands. Reid looked up from the file he was reading and frowned in Katy's direction.

'Yeah, she's just got a headache I'm just letting Hotch know I'm popping to the store to get her some meds. I'd leave her alone though she is a bit grumpy.' JJ walked past not allowing anyone to respond or to offer any drugs they might have to help her. She knocked on the door.

He responded immediately. 'Come in.' JJ popped her head round the door, she smiled at Hotch. 'Hi JJ, what's up?' He leaned back in his chair looking up from the paperwork he'd been working on.

'It's Chilcot.' Hotch frowned and looked out towards the bullpen noticing that she wasn't at her desk. 'It isn't really my place to say, but we might be on the verge of a situation with her. I'm not sure how severe but I need to go out and get something for her.' Hotch looked slightly bewildered at this request but he nodded at her, knowing that she wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency. 'Can you do me a favour though?' Hotch raised his eyebrows but motioned for JJ to continue 'The rest of the team know something is wrong with her and I don't think she is in the right place in her head to deal with them right now, she's just had a massive panic attack, can you do something to keep them off her back until I'm back?'

Hotch stood up. 'Of course JJ.' He walked to the door with her. Opening it, he looked across at Katy who was now staring at the floor, a bag of open chips abandoned next to her. They both paused at the door. 'Whatever it is JJ, you'd better hurry up she looks overwhelmed.' JJ nodded pausing before she set off, she had noticed the team looking between herself and Katy.

Ignoring them she glanced towards Katy before speaking again. 'Oh one more thing, I've told them she has a headache and I need to go get some stuff for her.' JJ turned and walked off leaving Hotch at the door of his office.

An idea suddenly formed in Hotch's head as he watched JJ walk towards the door. 'Agent Chilcot' Hotch called out, she jumped out of her revive and looked across at him, still looking completely overwhelmed by whatever the situation was. 'Office. Now.'

She stood up and headed towards him. Katy tried and failed noticed Rossi looking out of his window and the rest of the team staring at her as JJ walked past her. JJ smiled encouragingly at her. Katy continued towards Hotch, stopping only once she reached him, he noted that she was avoiding eye contact. 'In Chilcot.' He stepped back allowing her to walk in. He looked out at the bullpen to see three faces looking at him. 'Back to work you lot.' He closed the door behind him.

Turning around Hotch noticed that Katy was staring out the window. 'Katy?' She turned to look at him. 'Don't worry, JJ told me you have a bit of a headache.' Katy nodded quickly figuring out that JJ had lied for her. 'I just wondered if you fancied having a lie down in here whilst she is out getting you some medication for it?'

'Thanks Hotch.' Katy sat down on the sofa wrapping her arms around herself. She stared at the floor.

Hotch smiled at her. 'I'll leave you to it though, I figure you won't want me hanging around. I'll just set up calls to come straight to my phone and tell them lot to leave you alone ok?' Nodding again Katy laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes listening to Hotch moving around the office.

Looking over at the younger agent, Hotch could tell that she was struggling with something, usually he would demand to know what it was straight away as he knew it could interfere with cases. Luckily they currently weren't on one and he trusted JJ's judgement on this situation. He knew if it was a massive issue JJ or Katy would let him know the full details. He also knew it had been a long time since Katy had been hit with a panic attack, she had talked about having them in her late teens and early twenties and how they had affected her. To be honest he had been half expecting this to happen for a while now, ever since she had come back from being kidnapped.

He walked out of his room and onto the walkway. 'Team, Katy has a headache, so she is just relaxing in my room while she waits for some medication that JJ is kindly getting for her. I'm sure she would appreciate it if we all left her alone for a while. If anyone wants me, I'll be in Rossi's office.' The team nodded at him before glancing at his room then getting back to work.

Hotch knocked once on Rossi's door and popped his head through the door. 'Can I join you for a while Dave?'

Rossi nodded and pointed towards Hotch's office. 'Chilcot Ok?'

Walking into the office he sat down at the chair in front of Rossi's desk. 'She needed a time out away from prying eyes, so I gave her my office. I thought I'd come talk to you for a bit.'

Leaning back in his chair Rossi replied. 'I had noticed something was going on. Panic attacks?' Hotch nodded. 'Poor Kid. She's having a bit of a rough time of it at the moment. But I get the feeling we don't know the half of it.'

'Yeah I think you are right there. I just hope it isn't Post Traumatic stress.' Hotch agreed with him. 'However, JJ is helping her right now, so I'm sure we will find out soon enough.' Rossi nodded.

* * *

JJ ran back into the office, with three pregnancy tests in her bag. She jumped into the elevator and bounced as it took a while to reach the BAU's floor. As soon as it did she burst out the door and up into the bullpen. Ignoring the startled looks of the team at the speed she had walked into the room, she knocked briskly on Hotch's door. 'Come in' Katy's voice called out.

Katy sat up as JJ walked in. 'I've got you three, I figured you'd want more to make sure. I know I did when I first thought I was pregnant with Henry.' Katy nodded looking sick at the prospect. JJ sat down next to her. Placing a hand around Katy's shoulder she pulled her into a hug. 'It'll be ok Katy, we will all be here for you.' Katy placed her head onto JJ's shoulder and sighed. 'Now I just need to get you into the toilet without them noticing or figuring it out.'

Sitting up Katy finally spoke. 'Well I have an idea, did you have any headache tablets?' JJ nodded and frowned at Katy.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi came out of the adjacent office not long after JJ had returned and went down to talk to the rest of the team in the bullpen. They had noticed JJ in Hotch's office listening to Katy intently. Prentiss spoke as Hotch and Rossi approached them. 'Are you sure it is just a headache?'

'Maybe it's a migraine, when I had them…' Reid started on one of his long winded lists of random facts, but was interrupted as the door opened and Katy and JJ walked out. Katy headed to the kitchen area with a box of tablets in her hand. JJ walked towards them. 'Is she ok?' Reid asked.

'Just a bad headache. I'm sure she'll be fine soon Reid.' JJ responded. Watching Katy pretend to take some medication. 'Anyway, I'd best get back to my office, I was in the middle of writing up my overdue report.' All of them couldn't help but fail to notice JJ nod at Katy as she walked past.

As Katy headed back over to them all looking a bit dejected, Hotch spoke to the group in general. 'Right then, given we don't have any cases on right now, I would appreciate if you all spent this time catching up on all your paperwork.' Katy sat down at her desk as the others started shuffling papers and returning to their work. 'And I think, for Katy's benefit it'd be nice if you could keep the volume down.' Katy smiled up at him briefly before crossing her hands on the desk and covering her face to keep the light out.

Hotch and Rossi walked away from the team and back up to their offices. Katy could feel the eyes of everyone else upon her, she looked up at them all. 'Please guys, I just have a headache, don't worry, I'm sure it'll be gone soon.' She laid her head back down and ignored them all. She didn't notice the three of them sharing a look that made it obvious that they did not believe her before they all focused on their work.

Ten minutes later Katy abruptly stood up and ran out of the room. The rest of the team looked concerned. 'Man what is up with her today?' Morgan queried. Prentiss shrugged before getting on with her paper work. She was sure Katy would tell them all eventually, although from looking at Katy she had to wonder if Reid was totally wrong with his suggestion that she had a migraine. But she couldn't come up with any other possible suggestions as to what could be wrong with her.

JJ noticed Katy sprinting past her office towards the toilets. Taking it as her cue, she picked up her bag and followed Katy into the toilets. Slyly she stuck the out of order sign she had printed off on the door, and stepped into the room, she was surprised to hear Katy throwing up. Knocking on the door she spoke. 'It's just me Katy. You ok?'

The toilet flushed and the door opened. Katy emerged grimacing. 'Not really no.' She walked to the sinks and splashed water on her face. JJ dug into her bag and pulled the tests out. Sighing, Katy looked at them. 'Do I have to?'

Pushing them into Katy's hands JJ turned her round and pushed her to the door of the nearest cubicle. 'Yes Katy, you do.' As Katy turned her head to face JJ, she smiled softly. 'The sooner you know, the sooner you can move forward.' Without responding Katy shut the door.

JJ got out her phone and started looking through all the pictures on it whilst she waited for Katy. After a couple of minutes the door opened. Katy walked out with the three tests and dumped them on the counter, gripping the edge of the sink she stared into the mirror not really focusing on anything. JJ put her phone back in her bag and placed her hand on Katy's shoulder. Katy looked at her via the mirror and smiled briefly. JJ kept an eye on her watch.

After a while JJ spoke. 'Katy, it's time.'

Katy shook her head as she stood up straight. 'I can't do it.'

'Yes you can Katy.' She squeezed her arm. Katy sighed and looked up at the tests.

Three positives.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Another short one, but as stated earlier, this one is partially written out already and the splits are difficult due to the fact I kind of wrote it all in one go without thinking of where to break it.**

 **Also, due to uni work I'm not sure how long the regular updates will happen. Especially as I am about to come to a part that is written in very vague way so needs a lot of editing.**

 **That all said, I hope you enjoy this short section.**

* * *

Three positives.

Katy tried to hold it together. But she couldn't stop the tears falling. She collapsed to the floor as the news started to sink in. 'No, no, no, no, no.' she muttered to herself. Slightly stunned at this reaction JJ sat on the floor next to Katy. Katy looked at JJ as she spoke again. 'I can't, I can't JJ, I just…'

'Shh.' JJ muttered stroking Katy's hair. 'It'll be ok.' JJ paused. 'Do you know who the Dad is?' Katy suddenly started crying harder before stuttering out a name JJ didn't expect.

'James.' JJ was stunned into silence. Of all the answers she was expecting it hadn't been this. 'What the fuck do I do JJ? I'm pregnant by a rapist. I'm having the child of a rapist. I can't kill it, I just can't.' Katy suddenly stopped speaking, sobbing her heart out.

JJ rubbed Katy's back, unable to comprehend her reactions. Knowing she couldn't deal with this alone, she reached up onto the counter to grab her purse, finding her phone she rang a number. 'Can you come here please?' She paused as the voice on the other end spoke. 'Ladies. Don't worry, I put an out of order sign on the door. Thanks.' She hung up and turned back to Katy. 'Katy, I'm sure it will be alright.'

'No it won't JJ, it won't. It can't be.' She continued to sob, curling up on herself and removing herself from JJ's contact. 'I'm carrying a monster's child.' She stated before completely breaking down. JJ stood up as she realised Katy wasn't going to say anything else. JJ picked up the abandoned pregnancy tests. Suddenly Katy ran back into a cubicle. JJ heard more retching, she made to move towards the door to check that Katy was ok, but was interrupted by noise from outside.

'JJ? Katy?' Hotch's voice sounded from outside the door. 'Can I come in?' JJ glanced over at the cubicle, Katy seemed to have not heard Hotch at the door. JJ walked up to it and opened it to a bewildered Hotch, she held up her finger to keep him quiet and let him in.

Before Hotch could ask what was wrong Katy walked out of the cubicle and back into the main room. Tensing as soon as she realised someone else was in the room Katy looked up and into Hotch's face before she suddenly started sobbing even harder. 'I'm sorry Hotch, I'm so sorry.' She almost screamed at him before she collapsed to the floor and began rocking back and forth.

Hotch was beyond worried now. 'Katy?' Hotch looked down at her. 'What is going on?' JJ showed Hotch the tests. He frowned at JJ. 'I don't understand?' He knelt down next to Katy, unsure of what exactly JJ wanted him to do.

'It's James's' Hotch's head snapped back up from Katy who suddenly let out another sob to look back at JJ. 'I don't know what to do.' JJ said biting her lip whilst Katy curled up into the foetal position on the floor.

'Well she can't stay in here, and I don't think she is in the right state to work right now, or to deal with the rest of the team.' Hotch sighed and weighed up the options. 'Can you take her home JJ?' She nodded. 'Can you go and get her things. Tell the team that her headache is worse and you are going to take her home.' JJ walked out of the room, hiding the pregnancy tests in her bag.

In silence Hotch stood up and walked over to a cubicle and grabbed a handful of toilet paper. Yet again he knelt down next to Katy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katy started at the touch before she looked up at him. 'Hi, thought you might need these.' He said to her very gently as he held the tissue out for her. Frowning Katy took them off him at sat up next to him. Blowing her nose Hotch spoke again. 'JJ has just gone to get your things. I think you should take a couple of days to get your head around this and figure out what you are going to do.'

Katy nodded at him. It was a good few minutes before she finally spoke to him. 'I don't think I'll ever know what to do. I've got a monster's baby inside me….' She broke off as she started sobbing again.

Hotch sat down on the floor properly next to her, unsure what to do he reached out a hand and placed it onto her shoulder. Katy tensed briefly at the motion, before she suddenly pulled him towards her and placed her head on his shoulder. Cautiously Hotch placed an arm round her and enveloped her in a hug. As she started to calm down he placed another hand on her head and stroked it gently as he realised that this situation was going to get complex very quickly.

It took Hotch a few moments to realise that someone had walked into the room. Looking up he was expecting to see JJ but instead saw Garcia who was looking down at them and opened her mouth to speak. 'Leave.' Hotch said rather harshly. Looking hurt Garcia backed out of the room. JJ walked in behind her, neither woman seemed aware that they had passed each other. As the door started to close behind JJ, Hotch could see she that Garcia was already walking towards the bullpen to talk to the rest of the team.

* * *

Garcia had backed out of the toilet quickly, unsure of what she had just witnessed. She was hardly aware that JJ had walked past her and into the room she had just vacated as she ran into the bullpen to speak to the rest of the team who were still sat at their desks. 'Hey guys, any idea what is up with Katy?' She asked slightly breathless as she leant against Katy's desk.

Morgan distractedly looked up from his paperwork. 'Nothing to worry about baby girl, she has a headache, JJ is taking her home.' Garcia frowned at him, immediately causing him to give Garcia his full attention. 'What?' Prentiss and Reid looked up from their work too, aware that they were about to hear something interesting..

Relishing the fact that she knew more than them she spoke slowly. 'Oh, nothing, just I went to the ladies, it had an out of order sign on the door but I heard sobbing and Hotch making calming noises so I walked in to offer assistance.' Having their full attention, but not seeing Rossi walk up behind them she continued. 'Hotch had his arm around Katy, she was sobbing like her world had fallen apart again. Hotch looked up at saw me and pretty much shouted at me to leave.'

Prentiss leaned forward. 'I wonder what is going on. A headache wouldn't need Hotch to not act like, well like Hotch.' Morgan and Reid leaned in as Garcia opened her mouth to speak.

'Since when did you four become gossiping housewives?' They all jumped and turned to Rossi as he spoke. 'I think you should all get on with your work before Hotch returns.' He watched them all turn away, Garcia walking out of the office looking slightly deflated at not getting the information that she so desperately saught. He knew that they were all concerned about Katy, but whatever was going on Katy didn't need the rest of the team talking about her behind her back. From the speed Hotch had walked out of his office a few minutes ago and then how sombre JJ had looked whilst fobbing off the team's questions as she collected Katy's belongings he knew something severe was going on. Sighing, he turned back into his office. He knew that they'd all find out about it as soon enough. If, he mused, there was anything they needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n- The stats in this chapter are true, i did look them up.**

 **Also, the next chapter is hardly written as I'm adding extra in. Not sure when that will be up so this may well be it for the quick update period.**

* * *

The door to the ladies opened while Garcia was walking from the Bullpen and back to her office. Seeing who it was coming out of the room she picked up her pace to avoid another confrontation. Luckily for her JJ and Hotch were so preoccupied with Katy that they didn't appear to notice that Garcia was around at all. Katy was still inside the restroom, they were giving her time to compose herself.

Hotch turned to JJ who was staring towards the bullpen biting her lip, lost in thought. 'JJ?' She turned to look at him. 'I'm going to have to tell the team, Garcia walked in whilst you were in the bullpen, so I can only presume that the gossip has started. I don't want to do this, but we can't have rumours running amok. Can you tell her when she calms down?' JJ nodded silently obviously unhappy with having to betray Katy's confidence before she was able to tell them herself.

The pair lapsed into silence watching people walk past as they waiting for Katy to appear. After a brief wait the door finally opened and Katy stepped out shakily, smiling weakly. JJ gently placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. Hotch turned to face her 'Take all the time you need Katy.' He paused as she nodded silently. 'I'll arrange some time off for you with Strauss, she should be fine with it.' Uncharacteristically he pulled her into a hug, stunned at this behaviour Katy didn't react. 'We are all here for you whatever you decide Katy.'

Silently Katy pulled away from the hug, tears filled her eyes as she looked up into his face. 'Thank you.' she whispered before she turned towards the elevators. JJ and Hotch both stared at Katy before glancing at each other. JJ nodded at Hotch then followed Katy.

Hotch watched as the pair silently stepped into the elevator, as the doors closed Katy started to break down again. The last he saw of the pair was JJ pulling Katy into a tight hug, tears also visible in the blonde's eyes. Sighing at the next task he had to do, Hotch turned and walked back to the office.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Garcia had walked out of the bullpen before Hotch strode purposefully back in. Glancing at his team he noticed them pretending to not watch him walking through the office. It was only when he was on the walkway between Rossi's and his own office that he spoke to them all.

'Team, briefing room, now. Call Garcia.' Hotch knocked on Rossi's door and stalked past it before the others could respond. Morgan lifted his phone to call Garcia. The rest of the team stood up as Rossi opened his door.

'Who knocked?' he asked frowning. Prentiss pointed to the briefing room. Rossi shrugged and walked towards it as the Reid and Prentiss joined him on the walkway. 'Do we have a case?'

Prentiss shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'I wonder what we've done?' Reid mused. Morgan caught up to the rest of the team.

Prentiss spoke as they walked towards the briefing room. 'Well, I'm guessing it is to do with Katy and JJ and whatever was going on this morning.' Morgan nodded in agreement as they all walked into the briefing room. Taking seats they turned to look at Hotch who was leaning against the wall frowning at his feet. No one spoke while they waited for Garcia.

Eventually Garcia bounded into the room. 'Hello my lovelies, where is JJ and Katy?'

'Sit.' Hotch said abruptly, walking towards the table. Slightly hurt Garcia sat down next to Prentiss who shrugged at Garcia's questioning look. 'I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it.' Hotch looked around at them all. 'Katy's pregnant.'

There was a mixed reaction in the room. The men all looked stunned, wondering why Hotch was telling them this. Garcia looked like Christmas had come early.

Prentiss however was a bit wary of what they had just been told. 'But…?' she said aloud. The rest of the team looked at her. 'What?' she said defensively. 'Come on guys you are all profilers, surely you can tell there is a catch?' turning to Hotch she spoke again. 'So what is it?'

'Well, as you can no doubt tell from how Katy was reacting this morning this isn't something that she wants. And before you ask why, I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it.' He hesitated before continuing, stating a name none of them expected. 'The Father is James'

A stunned silence followed this. Until Morgan spoke, the shock obvious in his voice. 'As in James, the kidnapper, torturer, psycho rapist James?'Hotch nodded. 'Bloody Hell!'

'But that means she is at least three months...' Garcia stated. 'How can she not have noticed?'

'Actually it is more common than you think, 1 in 450 Women in America don't know they are pregnant until they are 20 weeks and 1 in 2,500 until they are in labour they don't get all the usual symptoms at all, or if they do they...' Reid started but Hotch held up a hand causing Reid to go quiet.

'In normal circumstances I would have let Katy tell you this herself, but, as you can no doubt tell from all the secretive behaviour that went on this morning she was in no fit state to do so. As such, I think, out of respect for Katy while she figures out what to do, we should all respect her privacy and let her talk to us if she needs to.' The team nodded. 'I'm going to Strauss later to ask for Katy to have time off. I'm not going to tell her why, so I ask that you do not discuss this out of the room. We carry on as normal.' The team nodded.

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed by the time that JJ returned to headquarters. As she walked into the bullpen to go speak to Hotch, she could tell that the others knew. They were sat around Reid's desk talking. Garcia was with them. They looked up at her but didn't speak as she walked up to Hotch's office. She knocked on his door.

The door opened. Hotch smiled when he saw who it was. 'Come in JJ.' Stepping into the room she noticed that Rossi was in there too, they'd obviously been discussing the issue away from the rest of the team. He closed the door before he spoke. 'How is she?'

JJ sat in a chair next to Rossi before she replied. 'She's in bed staring into space. I got her an appointment with her Doctor for tomorrow morning. Am I ok to go with her?' Hotch nodded. JJ glanced in the direction of the bullpen. 'How did everyone take it?'

Rossi grimaced. 'The usual way, Morgan swore, Garcia nearly cried, Reid started listing statistics of how many women don't know they are pregnant until they are in labour, Prentiss just sat and listened.'

'Can you blame them though, it is a bit unusual.' Hotch looked up at JJ. 'How did you find out?'

Sighing JJ leant forward in her chair and rubbed her eyes. 'To be honest, I wasn't expecting this at all. I thought she was having issues eating, she was practically inhaling her chips earlier. It was only when I mentioned that I was so ravenous when I got over my morning sickness that it crossed my mind that maybe that was possible. Then you know the rest from there.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey all, sorry for the 3 month unintentional break, life has been a little bit hectic and I've had no time to work on this. Hoping to get back into the swing of it over the next few months. BUT I do have a dissertation to write so please be patient if I don't upload frequently.**

* * *

The silence in the car following Katy's ultrasound was deafening. JJ was sure that Katy had gone into shock again. But every time she tried to engage Katy in conversation it just led to a nod or a shake of the younger agents head. JJ gave up figuring that there was no point talking until they got back to Katy's apartment.

Before JJ had even stopped the car outside Katy's apartment, Katy was undoing her seatbelt and opening the door. 'Katy wait!' JJ implored reaching out to place a hand on Katy's arm. Katy tensed to the touch but paused and looked at the floor before JJ continued. 'Do you want to talk?'

Finally she turned to look at JJ. Her eyes cold and voice harsh. 'What is there to talk about? This is a nightmare JJ. I am carrying the spawn of a monster and I have very little time to decide if I should kill it or keep it.' Tears filled her eyes as she turned away. 'How can anyone help me with that?' With that Katy opened the door and got out.

JJ hesitated before she stepped out of the car, JJ called out to Katy's retreating a back. 'But we can listen to you Katy, it could help.'

Katy paused; her shoulders had tensed at JJ's words. 'Can we not talk about this out here please?'

JJ nodded even though Katy couldn't see her and silently followed Katy inside the building and up to her apartment. JJ closed the door as Katy collapsed onto the sofa and hugged a cushion to her body, obviously still in shock over everything. JJ sat next to the younger woman trying to figure out what else to say. Tentatively she reached out to place a hand on Katy's arm, causing Katy to actually look up into JJ's face. 'Katy, do you need me to do anything?' Shaking her head tears fell down Katy face. 'Do you want me to stay? Hotch said I could stay with you if you need it.'

Katy pulled away from JJ, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'JJ.' She finally looked up at JJ's face before continuing. 'Thank you for all you have done for me over the past few days. But I need time for myself.'

Leaning over JJ pulled Katy into a hug. Although she initially tensed up Katy relaxed slightly in JJ's arms. 'Ok, I'll let Hotch know what happened today.' JJ stood up and walked to the door. 'I'll call you tomorrow?' Katy nodded mutely. 'If you need anything at all before then call me, no matter what time it is.' JJ hesitated before she walked to the door. As she opened the door she heard movement behind her. Turning, she saw that Katy had lain down on the couch. As she pulled the door closed behind her JJ realised that she still had the scan photos that the nurse had given her when Katy had initially refused them.

Staring down at the pictures JJ chewed her lip, unsure of what to do. Eventually she placed the pictures in an envelope and pushed them through for Katy to find later. Against her better judgement she walked out of the building and left Katy alone. Dreading the conversation she was going to have with Hotch within the next hour or so.

* * *

Growing tired of the stares she had been receiving over the past day from the rest of the team every single time she had walked into the bullpen. As she walked back into the BAU building JJ realised that she really did not feel like walking in there again knowing that they would want to know exactly what had happened before she had managed to talk to Hotch about it. Making the decision to have Hotch be the one to come to her JJ sent him a quick text requesting he come to her office. She had barely walked through the door before Hotch arrived; she motioned for him to sit down in a chair opposite her desk.

Hotch waited a moment observing JJ's body language before he spoke. 'So?' JJ shook her head in response. 'What happened?'

Running a hand through her hair JJ told Hotch everything that had happened that morning. Hotch sat patiently while she was speaking. Once she stopped they both stared at each other.

Breaking the silence Hotch spoke. 'Are you ok JJ?'

Surprised at the question JJ started to nod, and then hesitated. 'I'm fine; I'm just worried about how Katy will react to all of this given her past. I'm worried she will shut us out. But I'm worried about pushing her too much now.'

Sighing Hotch spoke. 'We are all worried about her JJ. 'Hotch stood up, getting ready to leave. 'Do you think that I should I go see her?'

Shaking her head JJ replied. 'Not today. She's asked for some space while she figures this out.'

Hotch paused, slightly stunned that Katy had actually made an explicit request. 'She can't shut herself away forever.'

JJ stood up to follow him out of the room. 'I know Hotch, but we can't force her into acting normal can we? Not after this.'

As they headed out of the office and back to the bullpen Hotch continued the conversation. 'While that is true JJ, we all know she needs to figure out what she is going to do so she can move on.'

Knowing he had been a bit harsh Hotch watched as JJ walked into the bull pen deep in thought. Hotch however was planning on going round to Katy's that evening to talk to her. There was more going on than any of the other members of the BAU knew, and for now Hotch intended to keep his promise to Katy to keep it from the rest of the team.

* * *

Katy sat up as her phone beeped for the twentieth time. She was slightly stunned to see that it had been a few hours since JJ had dropped her back at the apartment.

Picking up the phone she saw that she had several missed calls and messages from every single member of the team. Reading through the texts she bit back the tears that were threatening to well up again. Everything was still too raw for her to process. She put her phone back on the table.

A few minutes later Katy abruptly stood up, wiping her eyes she walked into her bedroom. Opening her closet she forced herself to stare at the reflection in the mirror.

She looked down at her abdomen, lifting her top she turned to the side and gently placed a hand on her stomach. She wondered how she hadn't noticed that her stomach was no longer flat. For a profiler she realised that she wasn't very good at paying attention to everything concerning herself.

Thinking back to her recovery in England, memories flooded her of the pregnancy symptoms she had ignored, the feeling sick, the going off food, the body aches, and the exhaustion. She'd attributed them all to her injuries, but the more she concentrated the more she realised that deep down she had thought pregnancy was possible, she had allowed her brain to go there as the implications were just too much.

She'd trusted the doctors when they had said they had given her the medication to ensure that she wouldn't get pregnant. She had taken a test in England on the date she should have started her period, it had been negative then too and in her stupidity she had allowed herself to honestly believe her cycle was just messed up, attributing the lack of period to other symptoms because a test told her so.

Ignorance was bliss until you had to face the harsh reality. A reality made all the more complicated by the circumstances surrounding the conception of the life now growing inside her.

Suddenly she thought of the scan photos that had been given to JJ when everyone thought she hadn't been paying attention. Katy walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. Frowning she tried to remember if she had seen JJ take them out of her bag. Glancing around the room she couldn't see them. Glancing towards the front door she saw an envelope had been pushed under, presumably by JJ.

Grasping the envelope she stood momentarily conflicted, unsure of if she should actually look at the photos. 'You can do this.' She mumbled to herself. Taking a deep breath she pulled the scans out.

She stared in wonder at the scan pictures, a sudden feeling of love, determination and protection overcame her, but then just as suddenly she remembered how this had happened and she was filled with fear and disgust once again. She threw the pictures onto her table.

Overwhelmed with guilt at her conflicting feelings of love and disgust Katy collapsed to the floor and started crying ignoring the fact that someone was knocking at her door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'll try to keep this short and sweet. I am so sorry about the delay in update. Life sadly got in the way. I'm going to try and keep up with regular updates again, but due to life the universe and everything that may not happen.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, commenting, liking etc. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

* * *

It had taken Hotch less than 20 minutes to get from work to Katy's apartment. He immediately noticed that her car was there. It was the first time he had seen her since she had first been kidnapped, back then he'd driven the damaged car to headquarters. It also made it a lot more likely that Katy was still in the building.

Hesitating He thought back over the conversation he'd had with JJ earlier in the day. He wasn't sure he agreed with JJ's suggestion to leave Katy alone for a while, even if it had been at Katy's request. Usually in matters dealing with the female members of his team he trusted JJ to be the one to deal with the situation, but this time he felt that he needed to intervene.

Yet, now that he was outside Katy's, he was starting to wonder if maybe he should have left it a little bit longer. He had seen how she reacted the other day, and frankly if JJ's description of how Katy reacted at the doctors that morning was anything to go by, he knew that right now the last thing Katy needed was to have people around her.

But then, he thought as he stepped out of the car, that argument worked the other way too, it was times like this that you shouldn't be left alone.

Locking his car, he walked briskly towards the main entrance. He paused, suddenly realising that the code to the building may have recently changed due to what had happened to Katy earlier in the year. Before he had chance to think about what he was going to do if Katy refused him access an elderly lady walked up towards the door, she smiled up at him. 'Can I help you?'

Hotch smiled at her. 'Yes, Ma'am, I'm a work colleague of Miss Chilcot's and...'

'And you were wondering if you could come in to see her?' she cut across him. 'She was in a while ago, I saw one of her friends drop her off just as I was leaving, I live below her by the way.' She unlocked the door. 'Come in, come in. I'm sure no one would mind me letting you into the building.'

He stepped inside. 'Thank you.'

Following her down the corridor the lady continued to speak. 'Not a problem. But can you pass on a message to her from me?' Hotch nodded. 'Tell her she owes me cake, and a visit, it has been way too long. I've missed her.'

'Of course I'll tell her.' Hotch said as he headed towards the stairs. 'Thank you for your help.' The lady smiled up at him before turning and walking towards her door.

Reaching the third floor of the complex Hotch strode towards Katy's door. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response. After half a minute he knocked again, only louder. Again there was no immediate response, but he heard some movement inside. 'Chilcot? It's me.' He heard a noise from inside and continued. 'I know JJ said you didn't want anyone to come round, but we need to discuss something.'

As he stopped speaking the noise from inside the apartment became louder and he quickly realised that Katy was sobbing. 'Katy? Can you hear me?' He pulled the key out of his pocket and hesitated, it was quickly becoming obvious that no response was coming. He lifted his hand and placed the key in the door before. 'Is everything alright in there?' Again he received no response 'Katy I'm coming in.' He opened the door and stepped inside.

Only after he closed the door and turned fully into the room did he notice that the young agent was curled up on the floor with the scan pictures next to her. Katy hadn't noticed he had arrived. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She looked up at him before throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing. Awkwardly Hotch sat down on the floor next to her and allowed her to cry into him.

Slowly the sobs calmed down although it was another five minutes before Katy finally broke the silence. 'I'm sorry Hotch.' She whispered.

Hotch looked down at her. 'It's ok.'

'What are you doing here anyway?' she said as she pulled away from him and sat up, leaning against the sofa.

Looking around the room he looked for a box of tissues, finding some on her coffee table he handed them to her. 'I need to talk to you about something.'

Katy suddenly looked at him fearful and alert. 'You told Strauss?'

Shaking his head he replied. 'No, not yet no. It's about your history.'

'You told the team?' She looked hurt.

'No Katy, I didn't, don't worry. But I still think you should, they would understand.'

Tears welled up in her eyes again. 'Please Hotch, I can't deal with that on top of it all right now.'

He didn't respond straight away, instead he looked at her for a long time before suddenly standing up. 'Do you want a cup of tea?' he strode towards the kitchen not even waiting for a response.

Katy pulled herself up onto her sofa and smiled sadly. 'That is such a British solution Aaron Hotchner.'

Hotch brought the tea back into the room he handed her a cup. 'I won't take up too much more of your time, JJ said you wanted to be left alone.'

'I did say that, but maybe it wasn't the most sensible idea right now.' She sipped from the cup. 'But I just need time to deal with this by myself Hotch.' She looked down at her mug and pulled her legs up onto the sofa beside her. 'Its never going to be an easy decision, but knowing where the child comes from.' She wiped at a tear that had suddenly fallen. 'well that is going to be the hardest part…' she trailed off staring off into the middle distance.

Hotch sat silently watched the young agent drink her tea. She was dealing with this all slightly better than he had anticipated, but it was still frustrating him that she was resisting telling the rest of the team everything. She should know by now that she could trust them all with the truth. As he placed his cup on the coffee table he felt Katy looking at him. He glanced at her, she was looking him dead in the eyes. 'Hotch, go home to Jack, he needs you.'

Standing up he spoke again. 'You know where I am if you need anything. Let me know when you are coming back to work ok?' She nodded, he turned towards the door. 'See you soon. Chilcot.'

'Aaron.' Hotch stopped, Katy hadn't used his first name since the day they had saved her from James. He turned to face her. 'Thank you.' She smiled up at him.

He smiled at her and started to turn, before he remembered the message he had been asked to deliver. 'Oh, by the way. Your neighbour downstairs says you owe her cake.' Katy smiled sadly as she nodded at him before turning and closing the door.

* * *

Erin Strauss was surprised to see Agent Hotchners's car outside Chilcot's apartment complex, she hadn't really expected that Hotch would have gone over to Chilcot's immediately after work when his job had been keeping him away from Jack so much recently. She knew how much Hotch treasured his time with the young boy, especially after the death of Haley.

Luckily she had bought a new car recently so she would not be recognised by the agent as she sat outside the complex to wait for Aaron to leave. She couldn't help but notice how distracted Hotch looked as he left the building and walked to his car. She suspected she knew why, even though no one had told her exactly what was going on with the youngest agent on his team she had her suspicions as to what was going on. It didn't take a genius to figure it out after all.

Once she was sure that Hotch wasn't going to be coming back, she got out of the car and was quick to make the journey into the complex and up to Chilcot's apartment door. Once there she knocked briskly on the door.

Strauss could hear Chilcot walking towards the door, she'd started speaking as she got nearer. 'Hotch, go home to Jack, l'm... Oh' Chilcot stood staring at the woman in front of her. 'Chief Strauss?'

'Might I come in Chilcot?' Silently Katy nodded and stepped aside to let her section chief in. Strauss stood just inside the door waiting for Katy to close the door behind her. 'I take it from your outburst that Agent Hotchner was here earlier?' She enquired, even though she knew full well that he had left just five minutes ago.

Katy, who was obviously still stunned by this visit, led Strauss into her living room as she replied. 'Yes, he was.' Gesturing to the couch she continued speaking. 'Can I interest you in a coffee ma'am?'

Settling into the sofa Strauss replied. 'Yes please. You know how I like it don't you?'

'Of course.' Katy said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Strauss looked around the room whilst Katy prepared her drink. Since her last visit it was obvious that Katy had made herself much more at home, but then the last time she had visited was Katy's first day at work. Looking at the coffee table, she saw that her suspicions had been correct about the young agent, she covered the evidence as she heard the younger agent start to walk back into the room.

A mug was held out in front of her. 'Thank you Katy.' She said as she took it the cup off her.

Chilcot had sat down opposite the older woman, she stared at her for a few seconds before she put down her cup and addressed her. 'Ma'am, why are you here?'

Gently Erin put her own cup down on the table in front of her and turned to face Katy directly. 'I'll ask you outright. When is it due?'

Erin kept her face blank as she watched Katy's facial expressions, she'd noticed the shock before Katy managed to control her micro expressions. 'Excuse me?'

Not moving Erin responded. 'You heard me Chilcot.'

Katy seemed to be assessing Erin, debating if she could get away with denying the truth, but the more that she thought about it the more she realised it would all come out eventually. 'How did you know?' A hand went instinctively to her stomach. Strauss deliberately looked Katy in the eye before speaking.

'Does it really matter how I know?' Erin asked plainly.

There was a long pause before Katy actually responded to her. 'I'm 14 weeks.' she looked away from Strauss, staring at her fingers instead.

Erin picked up her cup before she continued speaking. 'So it is…' Katy nodded and turned away, Erin sensed that this topic was still too raw for Katy to discuss. 'Look Chilcot, I am perfectly aware that I am not the person you want to talk to, and I know you might not want to hear this, but you don't have long. I want you back at work next week ok? And come see me when you know what you are going to do. We will take things from there.'

The young agent nodded at Strauss. Obviously stunned at her kindness. Strauss knew she had a reputation for being a bit of a bitch, but to be in the position she was in at work she needed to come across that way. Eventually Katy nodded warily. 'Of course.'

Strauss drained her cup and stood up. 'Well agent Chilcot, I have taken up too much of your time. Thank you for the coffee. I'll see you next week. Come and see me before you return to work ok?' She didn't even bother to see the young agents reaction as she walked out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I am so sorry that there has been such a delay between chapters. I have no real excuse apart from a mixture of work, uni work, ill health, lack of time and writers block. I'm going to try and update regularly, but I can't promise anything because my life will probably get in the way.**

 **That said, I hope you continue to enjoy the story/story arcs and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **One Week Later**

After spending the best part of the week ignoring everything Katy had finally ventured outside. While she had been trying to convince herself that this was an attempt to deal with the difficult decisions she had to make, she was perfectly aware that this was just another futile effort, in fact, she was perfectly aware that she had run out of time to make a decision, Strauss had wanted her decision by today and she still hadn't given it.

As she walked down the street she glanced down at her bags of shopping. She'd also realised earlier that day that she had both been starving and that there was no food in her apartment. Plus, although she had been trying to ignore the changes happening to her body, she was running out of clothes that fit her comfortably.

'Chilcot!' A voice she recognised interrupted her thoughts. Katy turned around and saw Rossi walking towards her. 'How are you?'

She frowned at him before she responded. 'I thought you were all in Ohio on a case?' She shifted her bags awkwardly from one hand to the other, Rossi was quickly aware of the fact that Katy was uncomfortable with the exchange.

Rossi smiled at her. 'We arrived back an hour ago.'

Her face remained blank as she replied. 'Obviously.'

Rossi let the sarcastic comment slide. 'What are you doing right now?'

Katy shrugged. 'Nothing really, I just needed to get out of the house and get a few things.'

'What would you say to a cup of something hot and a bit of company?' He asked her, reaching towards the bags she was carrying.

Pulling the bags away from Rossi she snarled. 'For god's sake David, I'm not an invalid.'

He raised an eyebrow at the rare use of his first name by the younger agent before he replied. 'No one said you were Katy. I'm just offering you help as a friend.'

Her face softened as she realised the tone she had used towards one of the few people who knew about her predicament. 'I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place at the moment'

'Don't worry about it kid.' Rossi started to step backwards and away from her. 'I'll leave you to it. See you soon.'

Katy bit her lip as she watched Rossi start to walk away. 'Yes Rossi.' She said as he looked back towards her, she was holding out a bag to him. 'I'd love some company.'

Taking the bag from her, he led her to a café on the corner of the street. 'Usual?'

She shook her head as he held the door open for her. 'Hot chocolate, please.'

Rossi smiled at her. 'Coming up, you go get us somewhere to sit.'

Although she was perfectly aware that Rossi was watching her walk away, Katy tried to ignore him. She couldn't deny that it was nice to see a friendly face again after seeing no one for a week, but it just made her realise exactly how much she was struggling with everything that was going on, especially while trying to do it all by herself.

Sighing she placed her bags on the floor next to her as she settled down properly, sensing movement Katy glanced up in time to be confronted by an object flying to her face. Instinctively she reached out and caught it before she could fully understand what was happening. Looking at the object in her hands she saw that it was a well loved teddy bear. More movement made her look up and see the small boy who was running after the bear.

Katy stared at him for a few moments and held the bear out towards him. 'Hello sweetheart, I think this is yours.' The little boy looked from the teddy in her hand and up into her face, obviously wary of her. 'Here you go.'

He stared up unblinkingly at her for a few seconds before reaching out to grab it from her. 'Mine!' He hugged the bear while staring up at her 'My bear!'

A woman walked over quickly to the pair. 'Alex, what have I told you about talking to strangers?' She picked up the young boy who was now clutching his teddy with a seriousness that made both women smile. 'I am so sorry about that.' She laughed as Alex snuggled into her arms. 'He's at that age where he needs to throw everything as far away as possible.' She glanced down at Katy's stomach and smiled at her. 'Congratulations! You have all that to look forward too! When are you due?'

Katy followed her gaze to look at her small bump, she was unaware that she had a hand placed protectively over it. The woman, suddenly spoke again, obviously aware that she had said the wrong thing. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't make assumptions about…' she trailed off.

Smiling up at the lady she responded. 'No, its ok. It's just a little complicated. I'm 15 weeks.'

The woman smiled back sadly and then started to turn away. 'We'll leave you too it. Good luck with it all.'

'Thank you.' Katy whispered as she sensed Rossi walking across to her. She watched as Alex and his mother wandered back to their table, the teddy clutched protectively to his chest.

Rossi paused at the table. 'Katy?' He sat down and pushed a cup towards her. 'Are you ok?'

She looked away from the small family. 'Not really no.' she placed her hands around the cup, seeking its warmth. 'I still don't know what to do and I'm running out of time Rossi.'

'I'm not sure I am really the person to be having this conversation with.' Rossi stated before taking a sip of his own drink.

She looked him in the eye, her drink still untouched. 'Who is? I'm carrying a child that is the result of a rape. I know this is probably my emotions being crazy at the moment, but on one hand I am so happy to be pregnant, but then I remember how it happened and I hate this thing inside me and want it out. But then I remember that this child is an innocent victim in all of this, but what if it turns out like him? Do I kill it now to prevent it doing what it's father did? Or do I truly hope that nurture outweighs nature?'

She stopped to breathe and looked at Rossi, who had a suspiciously blank face, it was then that she remembered… 'I'm sorry Rossi, this must sound so selfish to you. Especially after James'

He held up a hand. 'Not at all English, that was completely different. Besides, any child with a Mom like you is going to be anything but evil.' Rossi looked over at Katy, stunned to see tears in her eyes. 'Oh, Chilcot, I'm sorry.'

Shaking her head, Katy responded. 'No, it's ok. I think that is the nicest thing I have heard recently.'

After allowing Katy a moment to compose herself he spoke again. 'You know, we all miss you. Do you know when you are coming back yet?'

Sadness filled her eyes again, it had obviously been the wrong question to ask. 'Not yet no. Strauss wanted my response by today.'

Rossi raised an eyebrow, 'She knows?'

Katy watched Alex and his mother again before she responded. 'She figured it out. She came to see me last week. After Hotch came to see me.' She looked uncomfortable before she continued speaking. 'Look Rossi. I came out to not focus on this, so can we talk about something else?'

He nodded. 'Certainly. So do you want to hear about the case?'

* * *

An hour later saw the pair walking back in the direction of Chilcot's apartment. Rossi was happy to have actually been able to bump into her, they had all been worried about her. And he couldn't help but be glad that she had been willing to spend time talking to someone.

Rossi was interrupted from his thoughts as they entered the building . 'Thank you for walking me home Rossi. I really appreciate it.' She glanced at him and smiled.

'Any time.' He replied simply as they paused outside her door.

There was an awkward pause before Katy looked up at him again; 'Don't take this the wrong way…' she started to say.

'But you want to be alone?' he smiled as he interrupted. 'Don't worry I get it. But don't stay away too long. Garcia is on the verge of having kittens if you don't come back soon.'

'I won't.' she said as she closed the door on him.

Rossi waited until he was outside the building before he took his phone out of his pocket and rang a number. 'Hi Hotch.' He paused. 'You were right, Strauss knows.'


End file.
